


Blood, Sex, Sweat, and Tears

by OneEyedTitan



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DCU (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Action, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Arrow - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Bottom Oliver Queen, F/M, Fanfiction, Flash - Freeform, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Romance, Sex, Top Barry Allen, Top Oliver Queen, Top Roy Harper, Top Slade Wilson, characters, dc, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 00:52:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneEyedTitan/pseuds/OneEyedTitan
Summary: Oliver Queen, the Green Arrow, has remembered his time on the island Lian Yu, where he was stranded with, Slade Wilson. The memories of the island causes Oliver to pursue his feelings and lust for his fellow teammates,,. especially the male ones.





	1. Chapter 1 - That day on Lian Yu

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my first ever FanFiction, so bear with me.....

Oliver stood with his bow drawn back to his lips, which were blowing cool air steadily, trying to focus on his target. The arrow was wooden, and very uneven; it had a slight curve which made it difficult to shoot. The sharp tip was lined up with the target placed over 20 metres away, ready to strike. Oliver closed his eyes, imagining hitting the target, only to open his eyes and make that thought the reality of the current situation. The drawstring was let go, the arrow released, the shot fired. It left with a whistle, and it hurtled swiftly towards its mark. As it reached its goal; a perfect bullseye, Oliver sighed with relief and pride. His training was going well, and he was excelling at a fast rate. Today, Oliver had completed 3 courses set up by Slade, completeing each perfectly; not missing a single target. All he needed to do now was practice, as his skills were nearly perfect, but after todays long training session, Oliver needed to rest.

Oliver had packed up his bow and quiver, and had made his way back to the camp, where Slade was cooking freshly caught squirrel. Squirrel was almost a luxury, as most nights were either satisfied by rat, or bitter fruits that hung off of the trees. Slade was happy to see Oliver after his training, as he served as a form of companion, or someone to talk to. Slade had been stranded alone on Lian Yu for over 5 years, and for a good looking, young man to arrive was perfect.  
"So, how did ya do, Ollie?" asked Slade, walking over with a smirk.  
"Bullseyes all round. I'm afraid you're gonna have to make these a little harder, Slade." replied Oliver, smiling back.  
Both of them sat on upright logs that were placed there by Slade, which served as makeshift chairs. Oliver sat opposite Slade, the crackling fire had them separated, above it was the squirrel. The camp was very large, as it consisted of Slades wrecked aircraft, which was beyond repair. The aircraft acted as a shelter and base for Oliver and Slade, as they had makeshift beds and supplies inside. The other part of the camp was just the campfire, and utencils used to cook the scraps of meat that Slade would acquire through hunting.  
"Ollie, the food won't be ready for another hour yet, so why dont you go and get out of those sweaty rags, and get changed?" suggested Slade, rotating the squirrel over the fire,"And take our clothes down to the river. They need a wash." He smiled.  
Oliver hated cleaning the clothes in the river, he was much used to his maids and butlers washing his clothes in a washing machine,"Fine. But I'm getting extra squirrel tonight."  
Oliver stood, smiling, and walked towards Slade to get to the aircraft, where the dirty washing was kept. As he passed Slade, his ass was met with a firm hand and a loud thump; Slade always used to slap Oliver's ass, but it wasn't just a friendly gesture, it was because Slade loved the feel of it; it was big, round, and soft. Slade just wanted to do so much more to Oliver, but he knew that he couldn't.  
"Oi!" shouted Oliver playfully, as he swatted away Slade's hand,"Only special people can touch this." Oliver rubbed his hand over his right cheek, as he smiled at Slade.  
Slade chuckled and returned to the smoking squirrel, Oliver continued to smile as he approached the aircraft, stepping over the destroyed wall.

Inside, the craft was pretty organised, due to Slade being there all day to prepare food, and train with his sword. The craft was seperated into 3 seperate 'rooms' although they were not separated by walls or doors. One room had the pile of leaves that Oliver and Slade called a bed, another was for storage of items or food, and the final was an armory containing sword, bows and arrows. Oliver collected the dirty washing from the bedroom, gathering all of Slade's dirty underwear from the floor and placing them into a woven basket. Oliver always wondered why they shared a 'bed', but he didnt mind anyway, it just made the cold nights warmer. As he finished collecting the washing, he continued to the river, where there was a constant flow of fresh water. Once there, Oliver took out one piece of clothing at a time rinsing and rubbing it in the stream, getting it as clean as he could without using soap. To start with, there were just t-shirts and shorts, but in the middle of the basket was all of their underwear, ranging from Olivers briefs, to Slades jockstrap. But as Oliver picked out a pair of Slades boxers, he had an urge that he never had before; he wanted to sniff them. Oliver stared at the black boxer briefs, wanting to take in the smell of Slade's ass and balls. Oliver did as his mind instructed, he shifted his hands to his face placing the boxers over his nose and mouth. As he inhaled, he could smell Slade's sweet scent; the smell of his juicy ass and sweaty balls caused Oliver to sniff harder. As he did, he felt an emergance in his shorts, and as he finished breathing in Slade, he had realised that he had an erection. Usually Oliver got an erection thinking of all of the girls that he had short romances with, but this time, it was over an older guys underwear. 

Oliver had not masterbated in a while, and he needed to relieve himself somehow, so he pulled down his shorts, revealing a long hard cock, which sprung into sight. Oliver was shocked, as this was the biggest and hardest that he had seen his cock before. He wrapped his right hand around his throbbing member, and pulled down his foreskin. He then rubbed his flesh in an up and down motion slowly, he let out an orgasmic sigh. He picked up another pair of Slade's underwear, this time, a pair of grey briefs, and rubbed them over his face. His motions got quicker, his breathing heavier, he could feel himself swelling up inside. He began to sweat, so he took off his wet shirt, revealing a shiny, chiselled chest. He continued to pump his large cock, to the point where precum drizzled down the shaft of his cock. He was so close, so he fell onto his back continuing to masturbate to Slade, until he finally shot out ropes of thick, white cum, all over his chest. The liquid was everywhere; inbetween Oliver's abs, on his chest, even up his neck. But he was still orgasming over the relief of cumming. But instead of cleaning himself up, he stayed there, breathing heavily, util he finally drifted of to sleep from exhaustion.  
"Ollie, you forgot these." said Slade in the distance, he was walking over to Oliver, who was on the floor drenched in his own cum, "Ollie? What are yo-"  
Slade saw Oliver on the floor, sleeping in his cum, still hard. He also saw pairs of his underwear scattered around the mans body. This aroused Slade, causing him to get hard just from looking at Ollie. He wanted to have some fun, but first, he needed to clean him up.


	2. Chapter 2 - First Time (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a first time for everything, and this is the first time for Oliver and Slade

Slade liked what he saw, a naked, young man, with a hot body covered in his own cum; the sight had caused his once flaccid cock to harden, and his shorts to become tented. Slade stripped down to nothing but his tight, black boxer briefs, which complemented his rock hard erection handsomely. Slade had an equally chiselled body, but his back and chest were covered with scars, which proved just how old and experienced he was. Slade was even going grey, his hair almost contrasting between black and white. He had a tanned body, and a serious face, at this point in time, however, he was grinning whilst rubbing his large cock through his underwear. Oliver, who was still asleep, was completely naked, his chest and abs covered in fresh cum, which had not started to dry yet. His eyes were relaxed and innocent looking, even though he had just came to Slade's scent, which contradicted his innocent appearance. Oliver's cock was still hard as he slept, and had not even started to become soft again; drops of cum still situated on the head of his cock. Oliver had a change in skin tone around his crotch and waist, which Slade found very sexy; it was shaped like a pair of briefs; rich boys like Oliver always get fake tans. 

Slade couldn't hold himself back much longer, and like a cheetah stalking its prey, he pounced. He slowly crept over to Oliver's resting body, treading carefully around the crunching leaves and twigs. He finally made his way around, and was now staring at Oliver from the legs up; it was an amazingly arousing sight for Slade. Oliver's legs were slightly open, which gave Slade an advantage. He got on his hands and knees, and crawled towards Oliver's cock, only stopping when there was no more room. Trying to be as subtle as possible, Slade leaned over Oliver, and started to lick up the cum on his chest and abdomen. The warmth of Slade's tongue on Oliver's cool body, caused Oliver to come back to reality. He had woken up. Oliver felt a wet warmth over his body, but was too dazed to do anything; and Slade was to occupied swallowing the salty liquid to notice that Oliver was awake. Oliver looked down towards his legs, to find a large head over his stomach, and after a couple of seconds, he realised that it was Slade, and that he was licking up his cum! Oliver was angered at first and wanted to push Slade away, but then he remembered the feelings that he felt when he came to the sweaty aroma of his underwear. Oliver then decided to remain 'asleep' as Slade continued.

After all of the cum was gone, Slade proceeded to move down to Oliver's cock. He descended, kissing Oliver's body as he did, until he got to the small, rustic patch of brown pubic hair which curled up around his cock. Slade then grasped Oliver's erection, and lifted it up. Slade was amazed to see how big Oliver was, he was at least 7 inches, but he was also very thick. Slade stopped gawking and finally devoured Oliver, sucking hard on the head of the erection; this caused Oliver to react with an orgasm, alerting Slade of his awakening. Slade released Oliver's cock from his mouth and looked up to see his open eyes.  
"Ollie! I-I was just checking on you!" lied Slade, standing up, as he did, Oliver got a full view of his experienced body and clothed erection.  
"Slade. Come here." replied Oliver coolly, lifting his cock up again," I was awake the whole time, its just, I thought about you when I masturbated."  
Slade was shocked, but also pleased to hear that, dropping to his knees again," Ollie, are you sure?" asked Slade, who was now millimetres from Oliver's length.  
"Go for it." smirked Oliver pushing his cock forward, hitting Slade in the chin.  
Slade smiled at Oliver, and yet again, devoured his cock, but this time, he didn't stop at the head. 

With a full seven inches in his throat, Slade was gagging and crunched his eyes shut. Only when he needed air did he release. Oliver was orgasming the whole time when Slade licked the shaft of his cock, kissed the head, and even jerked him off. But before Oliver could cum again, Slade stood up, and loomed over Oliver, sitting down on his chest.  
"Now it's your turn, Ollie." smiled Slade, pulling off his boxers, revealing a 10 inch erection.  
"Slade. I-I've never done this with another man before. Are you sure I can? I mean, its so big!" exclaimed Oliver, who did not take his eyes off of the big cock.  
"Ok lets take it nice and slow then. How about only the tip?" asked Slade reassuringly.  
Oliver nodded in agreement and opened his mouth wide, leaving Slade with the job of inserting his tip. As he did, Oliver braced himself by closing his eyes, and Slade smiled.

Oliver moved his tongue around Slade's head, taking in all the taste he could; this was his first time sucking dick, and he could already tell that he was going to enjoy it. He opened his eyes and looked at Slade, making eye contact; he was signalling Slade to insert more.  
"Just breathe through your nose, Ollie, that's it." reassured Slade, entering another portion of his cock, to which Oliver choked. But instead of pulling away, Slade trusted Oliver to breathe through his nose, and in a matter of seconds, Oliver had regained control. He continued sucking until Slade pulled out.  
"Do you think you're ready?" he asked, Oliver knowing what he meant.  
"I can try." chuckled Oliver, giving Slade's cock one last kiss before he stood.   
Slade returned to his original position, between Oliver's legs, and used his hands to separate his muscular thighs. Oliver's hole was tight and had never been played with before. Slade, without warning, dove straight into Oliver's hole with his mouth, causing Oliver to cry out with pleasure. Slade began licking, sucking, kissing Oliver's hole, until it was completely ready. But before anything else, Slade crawled over to Oliver, and prepared for a kiss.  
"Have you ever kissed a man before?" he asked seductively.  
"This will be my first." replied Oliver, leaning in for the kiss, he could taste his own ass on Slade's tongue, pleased with how tasty it was. Oliver and Slade carried on kissing, rubbing each others tongues together, each tasting the others mouth, until Slade pulled away.  
"Let's do it, Ollie!" he exclaimed, his dick throbbing above Oliver's.  
"But lets take it easy, Slade. It is my first time." said Oliver seductively.

Slade reclaimed Oliver's hole, licking his index and middle fingers, getting them as wet as possible. Finally wet enough, Slade rubbed the fingers over Oliver's tight, closed hole. He slowly pushed them in, causing Oliver to gasp, and unexpectedly, precum drizzled down his shaft. Slade stretched Oliver's hole with his fingers, slowly sliding them backwards and forwards, Oliver wincing and crying with pleasure. Slade wanted to tease him, so he quickly jammed his fingers into Oliver, causing him to scream with surprise, and pleasure, as well as cum a little. Slade pulled out his fingers, Oliver's hole stretching away from the digits. Slade sniffed and tasted his fingers, before jamming them into Oliver's mouth.  
"Ollie, I'm going to do it now, and I'm leaving my fingers here to hush you a bit." said Slade, grasping his cock, thumping it against Oliver's ass cheek.  
Slade lined up his cock, and touched Oliver's entrance with the tip, causing Oliver to moan. Slade then added pressure, entering Oliver, taking his gay virginity. Oliver screamed through Slade's fingers, jerking at the sudden thickness that had entered his hole. Oliver tried to calm down, but couldn't, so Slade removed his fingers, still keeping the head of his cock in Oliver.  
"S-Slade-uugh-I ca-I can't- UGGH, do...it!" moaned Oliver, tears filling his eyes," Sl-Slade, wha-URG."  
"Ollie, Ollie. It's OK. You can do it, just trust me." replied Slade, pushing in further, causing Oliver to moan with pain and pleasure.  
Oliver trusted Slade, and just started to breathe deeply, focusing on the sky above them. Oliver wondered how a day started off with training and ended with him being penetrated by Slade Wilson.

Slade, who remained in the same place for 5 minutes pushed further and further in, until his whole cock was submerged. Oliver started to cry when the whole 10 inches was inserted; tears were running down his face, and he frowned with his mouth. His cock, however, was drizzling cum all over his body, causing there to be a pool of liquid on his abs. Slade had began to thrust back and forth into Oliver after 10 minutes of crying, breathing and moaning. Oliver began to moan with each and every thrust, he had finally become comfortable with anal. Slade was very close to cumming, speeding up his thrusts, much to Oliver's dismay, until he burst inside Oliver, covering his insides with his, white, sticky cum. After so many months of fantasising about Oliver, Slade had finally got to fill him with his own cum. Slade pulled out, leaving Oliver to leak with cum, and made Oliver lick his cock clean.

After cleaning up, they both headed back to camp, both of the going straight to their bed; Oliver's ass was still weak and dripping with cum, and Slade was very tired. They did something different tonight, they cuddled, naked in their bed. Both Slade and Oliver laid on their sides, with Slade behind Oliver with his cock resting on his ass and his hands wrapped over his chest, falling asleep early after an eventful night.


	3. Chapter 2 - First Time (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a first time for everything, and this is the first time for Oliver and Slade

Slade liked what he saw, a naked, young man, with a hot body covered in his own cum; the sight had caused his once flaccid cock to harden, and his shorts to become tented. Slade stripped down to nothing but his tight, black boxer briefs, which complemented his rock hard erection handsomely. Slade had an equally chiselled body, but his back and chest were covered with scars, which proved just how old and experienced he was. Slade was even going grey, his hair almost contrasting between black and white. He had a tanned body, and a serious face, at this point in time, however, he was grinning whilst rubbing his large cock through his underwear. Oliver, who was still asleep, was completely naked, his chest and abs covered in fresh cum, which had not started to dry yet. His eyes were relaxed and innocent looking, even though he had just came to Slade's scent, which contradicted his innocent appearance. Oliver's cock was still hard as he slept, and had not even started to become soft again; drops of cum still situated on the head of his cock. Oliver had a change in skin tone around his crotch and waist, which Slade found very sexy; it was shaped like a pair of briefs; rich boys like Oliver always get fake tans. 

Slade couldn't hold himself back much longer, and like a cheetah stalking its prey, he pounced. He slowly crept over to Oliver's resting body, treading carefully around the crunching leaves and twigs. He finally made his way around, and was now staring at Oliver from the legs up; it was an amazingly arousing sight for Slade. Oliver's legs were slightly open, which gave Slade an advantage. He got on his hands and knees, and crawled towards Oliver's cock, only stopping when there was no more room. Trying to be as subtle as possible, Slade leaned over Oliver, and started to lick up the cum on his chest and abdomen. The warmth of Slade's tongue on Oliver's cool body, caused Oliver to come back to reality. He had woken up. Oliver felt a wet warmth over his body, but was too dazed to do anything; and Slade was to occupied swallowing the salty liquid to notice that Oliver was awake. Oliver looked down towards his legs, to find a large head over his stomach, and after a couple of seconds, he realised that it was Slade, and that he was licking up his cum! Oliver was angered at first and wanted to push Slade away, but then he remembered the feelings that he felt when he came to the sweaty aroma of his underwear. Oliver then decided to remain 'asleep' as Slade continued.

After all of the cum was gone, Slade proceeded to move down to Oliver's cock. He descended, kissing Oliver's body as he did, until he got to the small, rustic patch of brown pubic hair which curled up around his cock. Slade then grasped Oliver's erection, and lifted it up. Slade was amazed to see how big Oliver was, he was at least 7 inches, but he was also very thick. Slade stopped gawking and finally devoured Oliver, sucking hard on the head of the erection; this caused Oliver to react with an orgasm, alerting Slade of his awakening. Slade released Oliver's cock from his mouth and looked up to see his open eyes.  
"Ollie! I-I was just checking on you!" lied Slade, standing up, as he did, Oliver got a full view of his experienced body and clothed erection.  
"Slade. Come here." replied Oliver coolly, lifting his cock up again," I was awake the whole time, its just, I thought about you when I masturbated."  
Slade was shocked, but also pleased to hear that, dropping to his knees again," Ollie, are you sure?" asked Slade, who was now millimetres from Oliver's length.  
"Go for it." smirked Oliver pushing his cock forward, hitting Slade in the chin.  
Slade smiled at Oliver, and yet again, devoured his cock, but this time, he didn't stop at the head. 

With a full seven inches in his throat, Slade was gagging and crunched his eyes shut. Only when he needed air did he release. Oliver was orgasming the whole time when Slade licked the shaft of his cock, kissed the head, and even jerked him off. But before Oliver could cum again, Slade stood up, and loomed over Oliver, sitting down on his chest.  
"Now it's your turn, Ollie." smiled Slade, pulling off his boxers, revealing a 10 inch erection.  
"Slade. I-I've never done this with another man before. Are you sure I can? I mean, its so big!" exclaimed Oliver, who did not take his eyes off of the big cock.  
"Ok lets take it nice and slow then. How about only the tip?" asked Slade reassuringly.  
Oliver nodded in agreement and opened his mouth wide, leaving Slade with the job of inserting his tip. As he did, Oliver braced himself by closing his eyes, and Slade smiled.

Oliver moved his tongue around Slade's head, taking in all the taste he could; this was his first time sucking dick, and he could already tell that he was going to enjoy it. He opened his eyes and looked at Slade, making eye contact; he was signalling Slade to insert more.  
"Just breathe through your nose, Ollie, that's it." reassured Slade, entering another portion of his cock, to which Oliver choked. But instead of pulling away, Slade trusted Oliver to breathe through his nose, and in a matter of seconds, Oliver had regained control. He continued sucking until Slade pulled out.  
"Do you think you're ready?" he asked, Oliver knowing what he meant.  
"I can try." chuckled Oliver, giving Slade's cock one last kiss before he stood.   
Slade returned to his original position, between Oliver's legs, and used his hands to separate his muscular thighs. Oliver's hole was tight and had never been played with before. Slade, without warning, dove straight into Oliver's hole with his mouth, causing Oliver to cry out with pleasure. Slade began licking, sucking, kissing Oliver's hole, until it was completely ready. But before anything else, Slade crawled over to Oliver, and prepared for a kiss.  
"Have you ever kissed a man before?" he asked seductively.  
"This will be my first." replied Oliver, leaning in for the kiss, he could taste his own ass on Slade's tongue, pleased with how tasty it was. Oliver and Slade carried on kissing, rubbing each others tongues together, each tasting the others mouth, until Slade pulled away.  
"Let's do it, Ollie!" he exclaimed, his dick throbbing above Oliver's.  
"But lets take it easy, Slade. It is my first time." said Oliver seductively.

Slade reclaimed Oliver's hole, licking his index and middle fingers, getting them as wet as possible. Finally wet enough, Slade rubbed the fingers over Oliver's tight, closed hole. He slowly pushed them in, causing Oliver to gasp, and unexpectedly, precum drizzled down his shaft. Slade stretched Oliver's hole with his fingers, slowly sliding them backwards and forwards, Oliver wincing and crying with pleasure. Slade wanted to tease him, so he quickly jammed his fingers into Oliver, causing him to scream with surprise, and pleasure, as well as cum a little. Slade pulled out his fingers, Oliver's hole stretching away from the digits. Slade sniffed and tasted his fingers, before jamming them into Oliver's mouth.  
"Ollie, I'm going to do it now, and I'm leaving my fingers here to hush you a bit." said Slade, grasping his cock, thumping it against Oliver's ass cheek.  
Slade lined up his cock, and touched Oliver's entrance with the tip, causing Oliver to moan. Slade then added pressure, entering Oliver, taking his gay virginity. Oliver screamed through Slade's fingers, jerking at the sudden thickness that had entered his hole. Oliver tried to calm down, but couldn't, so Slade removed his fingers, still keeping the head of his cock in Oliver.  
"S-Slade-uugh-I ca-I can't- UGGH, do...it!" moaned Oliver, tears filling his eyes," Sl-Slade, wha-URG."  
"Ollie, Ollie. It's OK. You can do it, just trust me." replied Slade, pushing in further, causing Oliver to moan with pain and pleasure.  
Oliver trusted Slade, and just started to breathe deeply, focusing on the sky above them. Oliver wondered how a day started off with training and ended with him being penetrated by Slade Wilson.

Slade, who remained in the same place for 5 minutes pushed further and further in, until his whole cock was submerged. Oliver started to cry when the whole 10 inches was inserted; tears were running down his face, and he frowned with his mouth. His cock, however, was drizzling cum all over his body, causing there to be a pool of liquid on his abs. Slade had began to thrust back and forth into Oliver after 10 minutes of crying, breathing and moaning. Oliver began to moan with each and every thrust, he had finally become comfortable with anal. Slade was very close to cumming, speeding up his thrusts, much to Oliver's dismay, until he burst inside Oliver, covering his insides with his, white, sticky cum. After so many months of fantasising about Oliver, Slade had finally got to fill him with his own cum. Slade pulled out, leaving Oliver to leak with cum, and made Oliver lick his cock clean.

After cleaning up, they both headed back to camp, both of the going straight to their bed; Oliver's ass was still weak and dripping with cum, and Slade was very tired. They did something different tonight, they cuddled, naked in their bed. Both Slade and Oliver laid on their sides, with Slade behind Oliver with his cock resting on his ass and his hands wrapped over his chest, falling asleep early after an eventful night.


End file.
